


First and Forever

by 87sighs



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Bisexual Female Character of Color, Blind Date, F/F, Femslash February, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87sighs/pseuds/87sighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This isn’t a date,” Annalise repeats. </p><p>“You keep saying that. Are you sure you know what a date is?” </p><p>Blind Date AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Femslash February and femslash every day. 
> 
> Elizabeth Perkins played Marren Trudeau in Episode 1x04 "Let's Get to Scooping."

She isn’t looking. That’s how it starts.

~

Annalise waltzes into the CEO’s office as she so often does. Her friend Marren is already seated on the couch, legs crossed casually as she scrolls on her tablet.

“Hey, you,” Marren sings, mouth forming a wide grin. “I already ordered.”

“How do you know what I want?” She maneuvers off her jacket, phone still tucked securely in hand. Annalise is well-practiced at that.

“Oh, please. You get the same thing every Tuesday. Honey, you’re a little boring,” Marren teases. She draws out the ‘o’ just to be annoying.

Annalise takes it in stride. They’ve been friends for so long, she’s used to it. Annalise has a last glance at her email inbox – nothing new, no emergencies – before putting it away.

“And addicted to that thing.”

Says the woman who runs a multi-million dollar brokerage firm and is rarely without her own phone in hand or chattering away in her ear. Annalise’s side-eye says as much.

“I know, I know. Pot, kettle. And I can certainly think of more pleasurable devices to keep me company, you know?”

The laughter is automatic, bold. Annalise tries to stifle hers. She fails.

Annalise might be a workaholic – she has to be to run a solo practice – but she cherishes her time off, time spent with a great friend. Their dates – lunch, dinner, weekends at the gym – are always something to look forward to.

~

Seven messages. In forty-five minutes, she got seven different emails and voicemails. Annalise shakes her head, making a beeline for the elevator.

She almost ends up on her ass halfway there.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, excuse me.”

Annalise looks up and up until she meets hazel eyes.

“Unless you put out fires, maybe you should slow down.” Those eyes crinkle at the edges with amusement.

Annalise scoffs, stepping away from the hands that reached out to catch her. In a manner of speaking, she does put them out. Whatever. “Maybe you should watch where you’re going.”

The woman’s amusement grows. Annalise adjusts her bag on her shoulder and resolutely ignores that enticing flip in her stomach. She doesn’t have time for rude. A few feet over, the doors to her escape open, so she steps away without another word.

Mystery woman is gone in another direction when Annalise looks out from the elevator.

~

Across town she glides into The Law Office of Annalise Keating like she- well, like she owns it. They’re four years strong, and Annalise smiles even as her associate Bonnie gives her the rundown of murder and mayhem.

~

She bumps into the mystery woman again. Literally. No, _bump_ is too delicate. It’s a full _collision_. Yeah, that’s accurate.

“You’re supposed to let people off the elevator before you try to get on.” Annalise’s heart races, and she puts her hand to her chest. “Jeez, you’re rude.”

That damn grin comes back. “I’m rude? You’re the one glued to your phone. If you watched where you’re going, you’d see everyone exiting on that side,” she says, gesturing so helpfully to her left.

It’s a busy office, and Annalise is not, in fact, the only person to have gotten held up. Phone preoccupation aside, she’s not totally in the wrong. But Annalise doesn’t want to make a bigger scene.

“Whatever.”

~

“You have some incredibly disrespectful people working here. One woman in particular.”

“What was that?”

“I said-” Annalise watches the way Marren’s eyes are glued to her assistant’s backside in tight slacks. She rolls eyes. “Never mind.”

“No, I’m listening. Someone offended you, and I should fire her.” Marren leans to the side, clearly enjoying the view. Annalise doesn’t dare look, but she’s used to this. “What’s her name?”

“I don’t know. I guess she might not even work here, but she keeps running into me.”

Her friend finally looks at her, lips pursed thoughtfully. She just hums and reaches for another piece of nigiri.

“When’s the last time you went on a date? I can set you up.” Marren smirks. “Maybe get you moaning at something besides your chicken wrap.”

First of all, this wrap is delicious. Chicken and veggies might sound pedestrian, but the sriracha sauce makes it fantastic. Second…

“I don’t need you to set me up.” Annalise shakes her head. “Again.”

“I can do better this time.”

“You couldn’t possibly do worse, that’s for sure.”

Marren taps her chopsticks, a gleam in her eye. Annalise can tell she’s set on this idea now, and she kind of dreads it. It’s not that Marren has bad taste just…wilder than Annalise. Sometimes much, much more.

“I know who you’d like. E.J. I don’t know why I didn’t think about it before.”

“E.J.? Have we met?” They have a lot of mutual friends, but the name doesn’t sound familiar.

“I doubt it. E.J. is my general counsel. E.J. Rothlo,” she says dramatically, smiling.

“No, thanks. He sounds like a trust fund baby who thinks he’s God’s gift. I’ll pass.”

“For your information, E.J. is a woman, and she’s great. You two would hit it off. Let me do it.”

“No. And she works for you?” Annalise tucks her hair behind her ear, thinking it over. “Nuh uh. It’ll just be awkward for everybody when it doesn’t work out.”

“You’re just so sure it won’t.”

“Well, it hasn’t yet.”

~

Leaving her purse and attaché on the entryway table, Annalise leaves her apartment open as she walks across the hall and knocks on her neighbor’s door. White-haired Mrs. Thomas opens it slowly, her face lighting up as she greets Annalise. She’s not the only one happy to see her. As he does every day after work, her dog Q bounces and paws at her legs before running off to their home.

“He really does have a lovely time here. I think he just misses you.”

“I know. I miss him, too. Thanks for watching him.”

Mrs. Thomas pats her arm like always. “I love having him over. Gives me someone to talk to about Judge Judy.”

Back in her apartment, Annalise changes into more casual clothes and sets out a periwinkle dress for work tomorrow. In the kitchen, she settles on reheating some leftover lasagna for herself and Q woofs appreciatively for his dinner. She pats his dark head, exhaling as she decompresses for the day.

“Alright, buddy, what should we watch tonight?”

~

Tall, dark and doesn’t-watch-where-she’s-walking actually seems apologetic when she looks up from the papers she’s cradling in her arms. She would’ve barreled into her again if not for Annalise’s graceful dodge.

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault…this time.”

Just this time? Annalise huffs.

“Since we keep seeing each other, I should introduce myself. My friends call me Eve.”

Well, they’re not friends, so…

“And you are?” the woman prompts, pink lips still drawn wide despite Annalise’s silence.

“Leaving. Have a nice day.”

~

“Maybe she’s flirting. Do you at least know her name yet?”

“Doesn’t matter. And who flirts like that? We’re not five-year-olds.” Annalise wipes sweat from her brow, legs churning on the exercise bike. “She’s just an ass.”

“You know who isn’t an ass but has a great one?”

“Smooth,” Annalise deadpans. Her lips twitch anyway.

“E.J. She’s been single for awhile, too, but she mentioned that she’d like to date.”

“Really? She just happened to bring it up?”

Marren swallows her water, jerking her shoulders innocently.

“If she’s so great, why are you just now trying to introduce us?”

“I didn’t know she’s into women, but now that I think about it I don’t know how I missed it. That swagger.” She hums low in her throat, smirking at Annalise.

“Sounds like you should date her.”

“It would definitely be one thing I haven’t tried.”

~

Annalise has standards, and she’s very happy with them. Maybe her dating life isn’t spectacular, but she’s had some good relationships. There’s no need to rush into anything new just because she’s in a bit of a rut. She still has time and options when she’s ready to start looking.

~

“Speed dating?” Bonnie asks, brows furrowed. “No, I’ve never thought about it. Doesn’t sound very appealing, honestly.”

“Yeah, I was just curious. It’s not for me either.”

“I’ve tried it, boss. Pretty great, if you ask me,” Frank chimes in. Annalise can spot the grin under his beard. “Yeah. Online dating works, too. You looking to make a profile? I can help. I’ve got a talent for those.”

~

“Just _one_ date,” Annalise stresses. “It probably won’t even work out.”

Marren looks like she’s about to burst. “Uh huh. Just wait.”

~

Q gave her a bark of approval before she left the apartment, but she’s still nervous. Annalise has to stop herself from twisting at the ends of her afro, so she sips water instead. Frequently. That might not be a good thing since she’s early.

Annalise peeks inside her clutch. The bell stays in for now.

“Fancy meeting you here.”

No. No, no, no.

The voice comes from behind. Eve steps fully into Annalise’s view, looking all too pleased to see her. This is not happening.

Eve bites her lip. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Mind if I sit?” Eve waits, watching Annalise shift in her seat. “Relax, I won’t stay. I’m meeting someone.”

She breathes easier. “Go ahead.”

Eve smiles. “I almost didn’t recognize you,” she says, gesturing to her own hair. “I like it.”

“Thanks. It’s my after hours look.”

They drink quietly – Annalise her water and Eve nursing a cocktail. She keeps an eye out for her mystery date. Even though she’s failing at her part of the arrangement, Annalise hopes she can spot her.

This is stressful. Why did she agree to this?

“Are you meeting someone, too?”

“Yes.”

She’s doing a wonderful impression of a brick wall. Really great.

“So I see you all the time in my building, but I still don’t know your name or anything about you. Come on, it’s only fair.”

Her building. Annalise sighs internally. There’s another clue.

“Okay, I’ll start. Hi, I’m Eve. I enjoy longs walks, usually not right into other people, but sometimes it happens. I’m GC at this little brokerage firm in town. You might have heard of it.”

“Yeah, once or twice.” She feels her lips threatening to smile.

So this _is_ the famous E.J.

Annalise was right. This isn’t going to work. Sure, the woman is attractive, but she’s just so…entitled and…arrogant. They would never get along.

“Why do you go by E.J.?” Eve narrows her eyes, making Annalise stutter, “I, um, I saw it in the- the directory or something. Are you E.J. Rothlo?”

“Good memory,” she murmurs before answering, “Yep, that’s me. I decided to use my initials when I went into corporate. Keep the playing field somewhat level, you know?”

“Kind of.” Annalise sips her water. Deep-set eyes stay on her, waiting for some exchange. “I’m a lawyer, too. I’ve had my own firm for about four years.”

“Really? Wow.”

“Why’d you say it like that?”

“No, that was- I’m impressed. That’s all I meant.”

Eve clears her throat softly and looks around the restaurant. Annalise studies the menu with unseeing eyes. It’s not like she’s staying.

“Can I start you ladies off with some appetizers?”

“No. We’re not together.”

The waiter looks at Eve, who shakes her head, and leaves with a frown.

“Didn’t you say you were waiting for someone? They might be here by now.”

That smirk shows up. The woman glances at the silver watch around her wrist. “I might’ve been stood up. Interesting that she’s a lawyer, too.”

Annalise murmurs her agreement from behind her glass.

“Actually I’m supposed to have this out,” Eve says, pulling an Eagles shot glass from her purse and laying it on the table. Annalise nearly chokes. “She’s supposed to have the Liberty Bell, and I have this. I might need to fill it before the night is over.”

“So it’s a blind date?” Annalise has her answer, but she’s determined to continue this game for some reason. Eve plays with her straw instead of answering right away. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“No, it’s okay. I’m out.” She catches her bottom lip with even teeth. “And yes, it’s a blind date. Or it would have been anyway.”

Nodding, Annalise relaxes in her chair. She’s intrigued, okay? But that doesn’t make this a date.

“So you don’t know anything about this woman?”

“I know enough to think it was worth a shot,” Eve answers, laughing a little hesitantly. She pushes long hair away from her face. “Her name is Annalise, and she’s an attorney, like I said. She’s into women, and according to my boss, she’s beyond amazing and we would be perfect for each other. Why wouldn’t I want to meet a woman like that?”

The butterflies in her stomach are frantic. Annalise swallows, willing her cheeks to cool down. It’s not going to happen with sparkling eyes looking at her like that.

“Excuse me.”

~

Annalise goes to the bathroom to regroup.

It’s much better than when she goes to the bathroom to cry, but she’s out of sorts just the same.

~

“I ordered while you were gone.”

“This isn’t a date,” she reminds her. Annalise probably shouldn’t be sitting down then, but whatever.

“Yes, you’ve said that. Am I not allowed to eat?”

She rolls her eyes. That’s familiar.

“So you’re not a fan of dating strangers.”

“No, not really.”

“Why? Bad experiences?” Eve is drinking from her own water glass now.

“Something like that.” Annalise studies the tablecloth then looks back at her companion. “I just prefer to know people first.”

“I can understand that. I bet you have a list, don’t you? Questions you like to ask.” Eve is grinning, and the glee is kind of infectious.

“Maybe.”

“Like what?” She leans forward, clearly encouraged by Annalise’s dimpled cheeks.

Annalise stares Eve down, smothering her own amusement. Alright, this will get her.

“About race, for starters, and whether they really want to date a black woman. Whether they’re actually comfortable dating a bisexual woman.”

Eve blinks slowly. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well…I don’t-”

“And,” the waiter draws out cheerfully, setting plates on the table, “here are your crostini. Have you decided on entrées, or do you need more time?”

“Just a few more minutes, please.”

“Could I get more water?” Annalise asks.

The young man nods, and the two women are silent waiting for him to refill the glass and leave.

Annalise focuses on the little toasts, enticed by the marriage of juicy tomatoes and balsamic and herbs. She’s reconsidering her earlier decision to leave…as long as Eve doesn’t say something dumb.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“That those are issues for you,” she says quietly, placing a couple pieces on her plate.

“I wasn’t asking for an apology. It is what it is.”

Eve sucks her finger, drawing Annalise’s eyes to her mouth like a magnet. “The answer is yes, by the way.”

Her eyes see the words and the subtle smile more than her ears hear them. It would help if Annalise stopped staring but damn.

“Yes to…”

“Dating a black, bisexual woman. I have no objections to that,” Eve says without a hint of the self-congratulatory tone Annalise would expect. The interest seems genuine. “I suppose we’d go out a few times before I actually called it dating, but this is how it starts.”

“This isn’t a date,” Annalise repeats.

She was wrong before. She’s not a brick wall; she’s a parrot.

“You keep saying that. Are you sure you know what a date is?” Eve covers her mouth as she chuckles, eyes dancing. “Okay, what other questions would you ask your date who isn’t me?”

Annalise chews, waiting, enjoying the way Eve is locked on her. She crosses her legs, settling. Just this once…

~

“It was really nice, Q-tip. She had manners, surprisingly, and she was…very sweet, actually. We have a lot in common.”

They’re both transplants to Philadelphia and more likely to read a book on the weekends than go out partying. Eve seems a little more extroverted than Annalise – deep, musical laughs and playful teasing to Annalise’s dry wit – but even their differences sort of fit.

“And we talked about you,” she informs him, tickling his chin. “She has a puppy named Prince Charming.” Q lifts his head, but Annalise shakes hers. “Don’t get your hopes up. It was one nice dinner, but it wouldn’t work out.”

~

“Tell me you didn’t.”

“I didn’t?”

“Yes, you did.”

Annalise sits, wondering what she did that Marren wants her to say she didn’t even though, apparently, she already knows Annalise did.

“You pretended to be someone else? Why, Annalise?”

She points a finger at her friend. “Because you didn’t tell me that the _magnificent_ E.J. is my rude elevator woman.”

“Well, I didn’t know. You never told me anything about _your_ woman,” she fires right back. “Was she rude on the date? Bitchy to the waiter?”

“No, she was…No.”

Marren sighs. “I want you to know E.J. said she had an amazing time with her mystery woman. I think she has the hots for you.”

Annalise digs into her lunch.

“Too bad she suddenly doesn’t have the time to date anymore.”

~

Eve bumps into her shoulder. Just a gentle, friendly nudge, thank goodness.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

Noticing that they’re the only ones waiting, Annalise asks, “So what was last night about if you don’t really have time to date?”

Eve follows her into a vacant car, mouth still turned up with happiness. She pushes the button for the ground floor, and Annalise looks at their shiny reflections.

“I was just giving you an out. You were a little uncomfortable at dinner, and I know Marren can be…pushy.” Eve shrugs. “I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“Oh.”

There’s a quiet laugh. “She’s a real broad. I mean that in a good way,” she adds quickly.

“Yeah, she is.”

“And she obviously cares a lot about you.”

Annalise nods, smiling. “I feel the same way.”

“And she was definitely right about how much I’d like you.” Eve tugs her lip, glancing away for a telling moment. “Maybe we could have a doggie playdate or go somewhere casual…if you want.”

The elevator dings at their destination.

“For the record, it was the best first not-date I’ve had in a long time…but like I said, no pressure.”

~

Marren keeps looking around Annalise’s office.

“When is Frank coming back? Is he single?”

“Is that why you come here? To flirt with my assistant?”

“Well, I could do it with my own, but you’re avoiding my office these days.”

Annalise fidgets with her necklace, and Marren doesn’t say anything else about it.

She kind of misses being run over on a daily basis. It’s ridiculous.

~

“Thanks, Bonnie. I’m on my way now.”

She’s just gotten her phone into her purse when she almost gets knocked off her feet. Seeing who it is, it becomes true in more than one way.

“I thought you said passengers off first.” Eve smirks, proud for throwing that back at her.

“Well, you could’ve gotten off over there,” Annalise tells her slowly, tilting her head to the right. She grins. “It’s not that hard.”

Eve spins in a half-circle, eyes following Annalise as she gets on the elevator.

“Have a good day, Annalise.”

~

Q rushes across the hall, much to Mrs. Thomas’s delight.

“He seemed more antsy than usual today. Is something going on?”

“Maybe,” Annalise murmurs. Sometimes she talks about her dating life out loud, and Q dutifully listens. He already knows her decision. “Could you watch him Friday night?”

~

They’re both going up this time, which is a first. Several people get on and off along the way, but she and Eve get a few moments alone.

“So…I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Are we scheduling our collisions now?”

“No, just our date.”

As she steps out, Annalise glances over her shoulder at Eve, who still hasn’t moved. When the doors start to close, she hears urgent tapping on the button opening them again.

“A playdate or a human date?” Eve asks in a loud whisper once she’s recovered.

“Just us this time.”

She hands the other woman her phone – their fingertips seeking a touch – and lets Eve put in her number.

“Now I know you’re serious.”

There’s heat on the back of her neck as Annalise walks away. She knows Eve is watching.

~

“So what’s your middle name?”

“Jacobsen. It’s a family name. My mother’s side is Dutch. What about you?”

“Not Dutch.”

“Too bad. My mother would be thrilled.” Eve chuckles. “What is your background? You said you’re from Baltimore, right?”

“Yes, born and raised. Most of my family is still there. Have you ever been?”

“No. All I know about it is crab cakes.”

“Well, it’s a little more than that. I’ll tell you about it sometime.” She sips her wine, going silent as they actually eat their meal. The conversation has been good, as fast-paced and engaging as the lulls have been tranquil. “Okay, what-”

“Wait, no, it’s my turn.” Candlelight and joy play on her face.

“Alright, what do you want to know?”

“Everything.” Eve smiles wider at Annalise’s surprise even though she’s completely serious. She bites her lip. “That sounded better when I practiced at home. Too much?”

A little bell sits between them, and Annalise glances at it then her date. She’s excited by the butterflies. “No, it’s perfect.”

~

They always disagree about which was their first date, so they just celebrate anniversaries twice.

Then…

The waves crash and spray behind them, salt and sunbeams in the air.

Eve pulls out a ring when Annalise isn’t looking. She says yes, of course. That’s how it happens.

 

End

 

 


End file.
